


Sure-fire

by TheLudo_of_life



Series: MerthurWeek2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, everyone is happy, magic is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLudo_of_life/pseuds/TheLudo_of_life
Summary: Day 6Prompt: "Can I uncover my eyes yet?" "No stop being impatient" + humour
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: MerthurWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Sure-fire

It was universally known that Arthur Pendragon was the absolute WORST at gift-giving.

That was, in fact, the topic of conversation at the Rising Sun a week before Merlin's birthday.

"Of coursh that's no su-prish," Gwaine babbled, gulping down a devilled egg with ale, "Our Princess here was raised with everything a man could wish for and more"

Arthur retorted. "Well yes, and that's what makes me really good at giving presents... I know just what other people want. And besides, I have never heard any of you complain about them,"

"...yeah that's really only because you're king," Lancelot said a bit drowsily, his head on Gwen's shoulder.

"Oh like you're any better at this."

"Mm he really is," Gwen said, heart-eyes wide and bright as she stared down at the simple but elegant ring perched on her finger that Lancelot had given her. Arthur rolled his eyes as she softly kissed her husband's hair.

"Not to betray you sire, but you did gift me a training dummy last year," Leon said, trying to pull a straight face but failing. Everyone laughed. Arthur, however, was not amused.

Elyan chimed in, "Arthur you gave me a comb just last month,"

"Oh OH! and how can I forget that bracelet he gave me," Morgana shrieked, "It had only one diamond and three tiny emeralds! Psh, can you imagine?!" She waved her arm out at the croud, clearly expecting a big reaction.

The others stared at her, wide eyed, in an awkward silence.

Gwen broke the silence. "...the point being, they're not wrong," Gwen continued. "I mean, even when you were courting me, you had Merlin bring me presents and it was pretty clear you didn't pick them yourself," She winked at him even as he grimaced.

"Ahh... Merlin! Now there's a man who knows how to gift!" Gwaine smiled appreciatively at his old friend, who gave him a wide grin.

"But seriously, Arthur, you better step up your game if you wanna make up for all those terrible presents before his birthday next week."

So that was that.

Arthur now had a mission at hand, and for once, he couldn't take Merlin's help.

As he walked back to his chamber that night, he began thinking. What would Merlin like? He likes neckerchiefs.. but he's already got a bunch of those. It's almost as if that's all that people gift him, really. Why would he even want to cover his neck anyway? That porcelain neck, with its silky texture... NO! Focus, Arthur! 

Merlin also gets gifted flowers, almost everyday, seemingly from everyone. Purple, red, white,.. none of them really seem to suit him, though.

Maybe his mother would know. Oh.. his mother!

Wait... he's a Dragonlord too, isn't he.... And ever since they stumbled upon that isolated patch of land which was deemed infertile, but was actually found to be filled with buried dragon eggs, there is certainly no shortage of dragons in the land.

Well, Arthur had a choice to make, soon.

\---...---...---

"Arthur, you prat, just tell me where we are going, or at least remove the blindfold, my eyes are starting to hurt... ARGH!"

"Gods, Merlin, would you just calm down for one moment"

They came to a stop in front of Arthur's room.

"Can I uncover my eyes yet?"

"No! Stop being so impatient, _Mer_ lin!"

Right after he said that, they heard a loud shriek from inside the room, and a crash. No wait, multiple crashes.

They both dashed in through the door, Merlin removing the blindfold at the same time, and skidded to a stop.

The room was a mess. The dining table had toppled over, all the fruits over it had rolled into all corners. Nearly every cupboard was bent or wide open and its contents strewn about. Curtains were all badly burnt or chewed off. The ink bottle on the writing desk was spilled, and there were ink stains all over the room, even the bed. Some bright blue touch-me-not flowers lay about, mostly burnt.

And right in the middle of it all, was Hunith. With a beautiful dark green baby dragon with dull red red scales on her chest. 

And it seemed like they were.... cuddling..?

"sur-urgh-surprise, son!" Hunith managed a weak laugh from her position under the seemingly tiny but pretty heavy dragon.

Merlin blinked, and rushed to help his mother to her feet, while carefully placing the sleeping dragon on the bed. He turned to Arthur, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

Slowly, Arthur explained. "I just really wanted to gift you something special... and i couldn't decide between bringing your mother here, or this dragon that you so adored, or.." he bent and picked up a half-burnt flower, " or these. So I... I got them all."

Merlin stood still for a moment, mouth agape. Then, in a few quick strides, walked to Arthur, took the flower, flung his arms around him and kissed him deeply. And then, started laughing like he would never stop.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked.

"Oh nothing," Merlin said, wiping off some tears. "Just that you went through all that trouble just because you couldn't make a decision..."

He let his hands slide down Arthur's chest. "Is that why your chest is covered in cuts and burns? When you went to get the dragon... for me?"

Arthur nodded, his arms tightening around Merlin's waist, "Yes, for you. And well, turns out dragons don't care for a day-long ride on horseback and then being hidden in a palace room for a day."

Merlin touched his head to Arthur's. 

"Well, I love it all. All the presents you got for me. And I love you." They both smiled.

Hunith cleared her throat. "And for future reference, sire, you may want to think your decisions over first. You are king, after all, in charge of an entire kingdom," she smiled indulgently.

Arthur laughed and looked down.

"So," Merlin clapped the king on the back, "now that you have learnt your lesson, you must deal with the consequences of your adorable but terrible decision making."

"And what may that be?"

"Clean up the room. The servants will be grumbling for centuries to come if you don't."

Arthur looked at him wide eyed, and groaned.

"Oh c'mon Merlin... just use your magic to clean it all up!"

"Oh no no... I don't use my magic for 'frivolous purposes',"

"Yeah right... as if you've never used it to make yourself happy"

"Well, I have,"

"So do it again, now"

"But that doesn't make me happy"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Then what does?"

"Watching you actually work, for once in your life," Merlin smirked.

"Why, you little..."

And he chased after Merlin into the courtyard, leaving Hunith behind to survey the mess.

"Hey! I am NOT going to clean up after you boys now, come back here.... BOYS!!"


End file.
